dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Misaeng
Details *'Title:' 미생 / Misaeng *'Also known as:' Incomplete Life *'Tagline:' 아직 살아 있지 못한 자 (Not yet alive) *'Genre:' Drama, human, office worker *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-17 to 2014-Dec-20 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:40 (ep 1-2), Friday & Saturday 20:30 (ep 3-20) *'Original Soundtrack:' Misaeng OST *'Related TV show:' Misaengmul (tvN, 2015), HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) Synopsis Jang Geu Rae was once a baduk player since 7 year old but then gives up the path because of family circumstances. He was given a chance to become an employee of One International Company and because of his mother, he decided to start working there despite of having only G.E.D. qualification for the past 26 years. The drama follows the lives of ordinary salary men and details their struggles in the workplace. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Im Si Wan as Jang Geu Rae (26, Sales Team 3) **Choi Ha Ho as teen Geu Rae **Kim Ye Joon as child Geu Rae *Lee Sung Min as Oh Sang Shik (43, Chief of Sales Team 3) **Bae Yoo Ram as younger Oh Sang Shik *Kang So Ra as Ahn Young Yi (26, Resource Team 2) **?? as child Young Yi *Kang Ha Neul as Jang Baek Ki (26, Steel Team) **?? as child Baek Ki *Kim Dae Myung as Kim Dong Shik (32, Assistant Manager of Sales Team 3) *Byun Yo Han as Han Suk Yool (27, Fabric Team 1) **Lee Hyun Bin as child Suk Yool ;Sales Department *Park Hae Joon as Chun Kwang Woong (37, Manager of Team 3) *Shin Eun Jung as Sun Ji Young (38, Deputy-head of Department / Chief of Team 1) *Kim Jong Soo as Kim Boo Ryun (48, Head of Department) *Ryu Tae Ho as Go Dong Ho (43, Chief of Team 2) *Park Jin Soo as Mr. Hwang (Assistant manager, Team 2) *Kim Ga Young as Jang Mi Ra (Team 2) *Kim Kyung Ryong as Lee Shin Tae (Head of Department, later) *Kim Won Hae as Park Young Ho (Chief of Team 3, later) ;Resources Department *Son Jong Hak as Ma Bok Ryul (48, Head of Department) *Jung Hee Tae as Jung Hee Suk (39, Chief of Team 2) *Kim Hee Won as Park Jong Shik (40, Chief of Team 3) *Jun Suk Ho as Ha Sung Joon (32, Assistant Manager of Team 2) *Shin Jae Hoon as Yoo Hyung Gi (30, Assistant Manager of Team 2) *?? as Cha Soo Jin (33, Team 2) ;Steels Team *Choi Young as Cha Jung Ho (40, Chief) *Oh Min Suk as Kang Hae Joon (30, Assistant Manager) *Park Jin Suh as Shin Da In (22) ;Fabrics Team *Jang Hyuk Jin as Moon Sang Pil (40, Chief of Team 1) *Tae In Ho as Sung Joon Shik (32, Assistant Manager of Team 1) *Lee Joon Hyuk as cameo (Team 3) (ep 1) *Kim Ki Bang as cameo (Team 3) (ep 1) *Kim Min Chan as cameo (Team 3) (ep 1) ;IT Sales Team *Kim Jung Hak as Lee Suk Joong (Chief) *Choi Gwi Hwa as Park Young Goo (35, Assistant Manager) ;One International Company *Lee Kyung Young as Choi Young Hoo (52, Executive Director) *Nam Kyung Eup as One International CEO / President *Hwang Suk Jung as Kim Sun Joo (Head of Finance Department) *Song Young Kyu as Chief of Planning Team *Kwak In Joon as audit team leader *Jung Soo Young as Ms Kang (HQ's employee) *Han Gab Soo as Jordan branch manager *Choi Jae Woong as Jordan branch worker *Song Jae Ryong as Seo Jin Sang (China's factory manager) ;One International Interns *Jo Hyun Shik as Kim Suk Ho *Yoon Jong Hoon as Lee Sang Hyun *Yeo Eui Joo as Jang Ki Suk *Kang Eui Shik as one of interns ;Other Supporting Cast *Sung Byung Sook as Geu Rae's mother (50) *Nam Myung Ryul as Geu Rae's baduk teacher (40-50) *Song Young Jae as chief of baduk club *Lee Shi Won as Ha Jung Yun (28, kindergarten teacher) *Min Bok Gi as Kim Sang Hyup (46, former employee at One International) *Oh Yoon Hong as Oh Sang Shik's wife *Lee Seung Joon as Shin Woo Hyun from Sam Jung company *Seo Yoon Ah as Lee Eun Ji *Yoo Jae Myung as factory site worker *Oh Jung Se as husband of Mrs Lee from Chungsol *Jun Jin Gi as Young Yi's father *Lee Dal Hyung as Byun Hyung Chul (Oh Sang Sik's old friend) *Jung Ui Kap as Moon Chung Gi *Jung Suk Yong as Mr Hwang from corrupt company *Lee Go Eun as Park So Mi (Ms. Sun's daughter) *Cha Soon Bae as Mr Choi from Yung Sung company (corrupted vendor) *Ahn Sung Hoon as Mr. Oh's 1st son *Baek Kyung Min as Mr. Oh's 2nd son *Song Joon Hee as Oh Joon Woo (Mr. Oh's 3rd son) *Huh Jung Bum as Eun Ji's younger brother *Ha Jung Hoon (하정훈) as teen baduk friend *Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as neighbourhood kid *Lee Joon Ho (이준호) as neighbourhood kid *Hong Hyung Taek (홍형택) as neighbourhood kid *Choi Ji Min (최지민) as kindergarten kid *Cho Hun Hyun as himself *Han Seung Hyun as foreign buyer *Lee Jong Rae *Maeng Bong Hak as Han Suk Yool's father *Lee Ki Yeol *Won Jong Sun *Lee Joong Yul *Heo Dong Won Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chan Ho (이찬호) *'Producers:' Lee Jae Moon, Ham Seung Hoon (함승훈) *'Director:' Kim Won Suk *'Filming Director:' Choi Sang Mook (최상묵) *'Art Director:' Lee Hang *'Music Director:' Kim Joon Suk *'Original writing:' Manhwa/Webtoon Misaeng by Yoon Tae Ho *'Screenwriter:' Jung Yoon Jung *'CG Team:' Cho Bong Joon, Kim Joo Sung *'Drama Consultant:' Choi Hoon Min *'Sounds / Music Coordinator:' Kim Young Ho (S Studio Mixing) Notes *This drama is sequel of the 2013 omnibus mobile movie Misaeng: Prequel (미생 프리퀄) *It was the very first Korean film/drama scene shot in Jordan. *On October 24, 2014, tvN announced that the air time will change from 20:40 KST to 20:30 KST starting from ep 3, thus extending the program by 10 minutes. --Source *This drama was mentioned in ep 1 of tvN's latest drama Signal *One International building is actually referred to Seoul Square building, formerly Daewoo HQ building located in Junggu near Seoul Station. Recognitions 2016 tvN10 Awards: *Best Actor (Lee Sung Min) 2015 4th APAN Star Awards: *Top Excellence Actor Award - Miniseries (Lee Sung Min) *Excellence Actor Award - Miniseries (Im Si Wan) *Best Supporting Actor (Lee Kyung Young) *Best Rookie Actor (Byun Yo Han) 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: *Best Drama *Excellence Award - Actor (Kim Dae Myung) *Special Judges' Award (Im Si Wan) 2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards: *Best Miniseries 2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards *Best Director (Kim Won Suk) *Top Excellence - Actor (Lee Sung Min) *Best New Actor (Im Si Wan) Episode Ratings See Misaeng/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Naver movie site *English Wikipedia *'''News articles: (1) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:TVN Category:Drama